


Exxus

by PinkDance721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 路人昊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDance721/pseuds/PinkDance721





	Exxus

Exxus

专辑内页拍摄终于结束了，跟着老大忙上忙下之后总算迎来深夜收工。我捶了捶酸痛的肩膀，拎起沉重的背包离开现场。经过他的休息室时我的眼神停滞了，门缝底下透出一点点暖黄色的光，他竟然还没回去？鬼迷心窍一般，我犹豫着是否要敲门，心想着只要稍微看他一眼，一眼就好了，说句晚安就好了，这足以让我今日的疲惫都烟消云散。那微弱的光好像聚成了我脑里一条无形的线，撩动着我的神经，好似堪堪一扯就立即崩断。  
正当我纠结的手颤抖着伸向金色的门把时，门“吱呀”打开了，我吓得倒退一步，对上视线却发现不是他。眼前这个家伙比我高一些，全副武装一身黑，戴着没有logo的鸭舌帽和口罩。要不是知道这里治安有保障，我的第一反应大概就是大喊“抓小偷”了。他向我微微点了点头，双手插着口袋快步走向通往出口的楼道。我一时大脑空白，没有勇气拦下神秘人询问身份，心中却充满疑惑：他是谁？为什么大半夜要出现在这里？难道真的是盗窃者？  
“不是走了吗？”房间突然传来熟悉悦耳的声音，我骤然停下转身追赶的脚步，深呼吸一口气直接推开了黑色的木质门。只见乱糟糟的自然卷金发搁在灰色的沙发上，他鼻梁上还挂着一副银色金属细框的眼镜，侧着脑袋，疑惑的琥珀眸透过镜片微眯着直勾勾地盯着我，像一只察觉到危险而提高警惕的小猫。  
“啊，是最近新来的staff吧，年纪好小。”  
天啊，他记得我？他记得我！  
“是的，这么晚了东昊哥还没回去休息吗？”我不知道自己说出这句话的时候双腿是不是在打颤。这是见面以来他第一次跟我单独说话，而且只看着我说的。  
“我还有点事情要处理，你看！”刹那间他将身子转向我，我才发现他还穿着那件色彩明亮oversize的格子衬衫。可是远远不止这些。宽大的衣领松垮地挂在他肩上，右边的袖衣不知为何被褪到臂弯间，健壮的胳膊露在外面，光滑圆圆的肩头也光裸着。与脸上略微晒黑的肤色对比，他的胸肌显得雪白，乳头娇俏地挺立着。整件衬衫只有最末尾的两个扣子老老实实地安守本分，完全暴露了肚脐和腹肌，毫无遮蔽作用。因为姿势的关系，胸肌中间的乳沟格外明显，那嚣张漂亮的星形刺青化成一条贪婪的蛇，在他洁白的乳肉上缠绕盘踞宣示主权。噢，他手上握着一个牛奶冰淇淋。  
我完全冻僵在了门口，思绪混乱，此刻大脑变成一张白纸停止运转，只剩下一连串问题在脑里极速奔跑“为什么这么晚他还在这儿”“那个黑衣人是  
谁”“衣服是他自己脱的吗”...我努力压抑着冲动的情感，将背后的门关好并哐啷上锁，迈开步伐走到他面前站住。他的样子也并没有想象中的羞赧和不安，反而表现出落落大方的神情来迎接我。他倚靠在沙发上，慵懒得就像一只急需爱抚的波斯猫。人一旦对毒品上瘾了就无药可解，不是吗？  
他故意放慢动作，自上而下地舔了一口顶端，粉红的舌尖有意无意地钩住了奶白色的冰淇淋，直至它完全融化被收进嘴里，还留有一小撮白液覆在薄唇上。我下腹一紧，恨不得把他连带着糖浆一同吃进胃里。他吃得有点慢，偶尔抬头让视线转移到我脸上，安静地舔咬着手上的冰淇淋。来不及吞咽的冰淇淋不幸地融化成糖液，顺着流到手臂上，滴到糖果色的衣服上。还有调皮冰凉的人工糖浆顺着颈部的曲线，滑过挺立的乳首让它刺激地颤抖起来，进一步沿着腹部的肌理深入到神秘的腰带位置消失。冰淇淋的挑逗使他用力咬着嘴唇抑制呜咽，卷翘的睫毛抖动着，隐忍、脆弱的美丽。我的喉结无法受控地上下滚动，情欲在这令人精神恍惚的销魂诱惑中蓦然释放，即使我清楚这甜蜜中饱含着危险，我仍然心甘情愿为他神魂颠倒。  
他嘴上的唇釉也被蹭开了，突然呵呵笑起来，带着轻慢的傲然看着我。“这下怎么办？”后鼻音发腔绵绵软软，就是一只撒娇的猫，“流到身上的，我舔不到。”  
我丢下背包一把将他推倒在身后的沙发上。

END.


End file.
